


Liar liar

by hibiscuses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, not proofread, school au, vernon is mentioned once if you turn on the blue light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/pseuds/hibiscuses
Summary: Seungcheol is a lone whale in the pink ocean. (Inspired by Oh My Girl's Liar Liar)





	

“Jeonghan.”

 

_ Does Jisoo like me?  _

 

“Ask him yourself.”

 

“I think he does.”

 

3.58 a.m, Seungcheol is counting exacts. Turns and tosses, pillow on ground, blanket half kicked. Another pillow’s surface in contact with his face rather than the back of his head. 

 

Images, image, images, that piece of fish Jisoo puts on his dish, the scoop of soup he feeds him, the way he collects his work for him when he’s absent.

 

Seungcheol’s fingers are freezing but his forehead is so  _ warm _ .

 

_ Does Jisoo like me too? _

 

Gosh, Jisoo is so frustrating.

 

-

 

“He thinks you like him.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“ _ Liar _ **.** ”

 

-

 

2.57 a.m and Seungcheol has his calculus textbook on his pillows.

 

The integral of sin would be-

 

Jisoo has the nicest eyes and they look at Seungcheol so curiously, sometimes in slight squints as courtesy. 

 

Negative cosine. 

 

_ Flip _ .

 

There’s a photo of Jisoo he printed from the younger’s facebook and the integral of cosine would be positive sin, and there’s tangent and secant squared and 

 

Jisoo has the softest gaze and 

 

he looked at the camera much like he does at Seungcheol.

 

_ Probably does at everyone anyway.  _

 

He’s studied enough so he calls it a day. 

 

(He returns to the routine of messy beds and the scent of his strawberry shampoo is starting to fade.) 

 

(It smells like his facial wash instead.)

 

-

 

“Jisoo do you like Seungcheol?”

 

“Yea.”

 

Seungcheol sees pink.

 

“Seungcheol, do you like Jisoo?”

 

“He’s likeable.”

 

They shrug it off and Jisoo rushes for English, trust Jeonghan and optimal timing.

 

“ _ Romantically? _ ”

 

“ _ I think so.” _

 

-

 

Sine, cosine, graph figures like that of a wave, that in an ocean.

 

Seungcheol has a pink pen he spins when his teacher lectures, he wouldn’t admit why he bought it.

 

Pink helps him concentrate, 

 

_ Not that pink _ , not the fluff of it when Jisoo accidentally falls asleep on his shoulder when calculus gets too demanding.

 

_ That pink _ , the perfect shade when his spin went off and it drops and leaves a mark on a spot on the waveforms.

 

_ Not that pink,  _ not the one on Jisoo’s cheeks when he sees his own picture fell out of Seungcheol’s notes while Seungcheol quietly stuffs it back as if nothing happened.

 

_ That pink _ , red actually, the anger prominent in his tutor catching him not paying attention again.

 

_ Not that pink,  _ the swelling one of pride when Jisoo answers his question for him in whispers, sheepish smiles.

 

Gosh, the class is snickering and his face felt so warm.

 

(He dropped the picture of Jisoo trapped in between his pages again and ran off before anyone could ask whose it is) 

 

(No, no, he’s not jealous of that other  _ cute _ American guy Jisoo hangs out with, whatever his name is, after lesson)

 

-

 

He could take Jisoo out on dates and try on that shirt he’d look so well with.

 

He thinks of carrying Jisoo bridal style for photo on school events and getting short kisses on his cheeks and giving him flowers on his next performance and Jisoo quickly going up for a quick hug.

 

If one of them just, just admits. 

 

Does Jisoo stays up till the wee hours just to think of him? To imagine all these? 

 

Oh no, Jisoo does literature, he’s probably more creative than this. 

 

So where does Seungcheol go now?

 

-

 

“Jisoo, do you like me?”

 

“Maybe.” 

 

Jisoo breaks a piece of white chocolate and places it close to Seungcheol’s lips, Seungcheol takes the cue and opens his mouth, it’s too sweet for his liking. 

 

“Do you like me?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Liar, liar, you’re both liars.” Jeonghan points out from the side, leaving in frustration.

 

(Seungcheol tastes the white chocolate again through Jisoo’s lips, he thinks he can bear with the sweetness now.)

 

-

 

So what now? 

 

-

 

**2.33 a.m** , he’s texting Jisoo, it’s give and take of hearts and other topics that always ends off with flirting of some sort.

 

He’s drifting asleep and between the spots clouding his vision and the yellow chat logs, he tries to hold a conversation.

 

Between entering dreamland and exiting reality, his fingers have thoughts of their own. 

 

He jerked awake to see what he last sent and suddenly he can’t sleep again.

 

_ I like you.  _

 

Now he can’t sleep and he’s forcing himself to, head buried in his pillow. 

 

He missed the time his phone lit up again, the notification covering Jisoo’s eyes in his wallpaper. 

 

_ I like you too.  _

  
(He’s so flustered and convinced it’s a dream he doesn’t check his phone again till next morning.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I tried to make this whole thing as rigid yet chaotic as Oh My Girl's mv and song itself but obviously did not do a very good job at it, having a crush is difficult, 0/10 would recommend.
> 
> And meeps I guess this could be my last fic before I go for a very long hiatus from writing, depending on whether I want to finish the last bits of Iridescence chapter 4, might or might not create a twitter to dump all my plots so I can return to refer after my majors. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic!


End file.
